Disinfecting solutions for the care of contact lenses are well known in the art. Presently marketed peroxide disinfection systems have been around for over twenty-five years with little or no improvement in disinfection profile. Surfactants have been added to assist in protein and lipid cleaning, but little, if any, progress has been made to improve upon the biocidal effectiveness of lens care peroxide systems. Neither have there been any advances in a peroxide disinfectant system. There is a need therefore to improve upon the peroxide systems used in the disinfection and storage of the lenses.